


I'll Tell You Tomorrow and Every Day After

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pick-Up Lines, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: When Kara tells Lena she loves her after the big reveal, Lena doesn't believe her. Kara persists, first in person and then through text until one day she finally gives up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	I'll Tell You Tomorrow and Every Day After

“I love you, Lena.”

Those four words were enough to break her, enough to make her snap.

“Stop lying! I know you’re just trying to win me back any way you can, Kara, and let me tell you, it won’t work! You don’t love me, you’re just lying again!” Lena burst out, enraged at the thought of Kara betraying her once again, lying to her face.

Kara’s face turned more desperate, trying to convince Lena that she wasn’t lying, that she was telling to truth, but she would not be fooled. She knew better than to trust her promises again.

Kara gives in. “Fine! If you won’t listen to me now, I’ll tell you tomorrow and every day after that if I have to!” she insists; Supergirl is not one to give in easily.

* * *

When Lena wakes up the next day and walks into her office, Supergirl stands on her balcony, her arms crossed and her stance wide, almost as if she’s challenging Lena. Lena ignores her. Supergirl walks inside her office anyway, refusing to be denied. 

“If you thought I wasn’t serious, you’re absolutely wrong, Lena. I love you and I’m not lying,” Supergirl presses.

Lena grits her teeth and continues to ignore her. In retaliation, Kara sits on her couch, superhero uniform and all, and makes herself comfortable. Even when her phone starts buzzing with what Lena supposes is a call from the DEO, Kara doesn’t move. In fact, she doesn’t even look at her phone. Lena gets fed up really quickly, annoyance getting the better of her as she calls security to drag Supergirl out.

Surprisingly, Kara doesn’t put up a fight, and the guards are clearly relieved by this, expecting the worst. She tells Jess to make a note that Supergirl and Kara are both banned from L-Corp and her office.

* * *

When Lena walks into her office the next day, she is pleasantly surprised by the absence of Kara and is about to settle in for the day when her phone suddenly buzzes. She opens it up to see a text from Kara Danvers.

_ Good morning, Lena! I was serious about this, I really do love you <3 _

Lena huffs, it used to be endearing how Kara would never give up but now she finds it annoying.

The day passes by rather quickly and Lena gets back to her apartment at an hour much too late to be reasonable. As she’s turning the key to her apartment door, her phone buzzes again. She checks, not expecting it to be Kara but lo and behold, she’s received another text from Kara Danvers.

_ Goodnight, Lena! I love you! <3 _

Lena doesn’t even realize it but she’s smiling. However, when she does realize, she immediately wipes it from her face before walking into the darkness of her apartment.

* * *

Every day is a repetition of the same events. Lena gets up and is greeted with a good morning text that is always different and comes home to another goodnight text that is also always different (she seriously doesn’t know where Kara keeps coming up with the pick-up lines and endearing messages she always sends).

It’s become a part of her routine, and, although she would never let anyone know, she quite likes the texts. When she does allow herself to enjoy them, however, she tells herself that Kara doesn’t actually mean them. Each time, however, she becomes less convincing.

Why else would someone do this day and night for her? She allows herself to entertain the thought that Kara Danvers aka Supergirl actually loves her, it doesn’t seem too impossible anymore.

* * *

It’s been about a month since Kara first confessed her love to Lena. 

Lena wakes up and stretches, yawning loudly before getting out of bed to make a pot of coffee.

She arrives at L-Corp early as usual and sits down to work for the day. She feels as if she’s missing something and quickly checks to make sure she’s packed everything she needs in her purse, and, when she finds nothing is missing, shrugs it off and continues about her day as usual. Only when it’s lunchtime does it hit her. 

Kara didn’t text.

She spends the rest of the day worrying irrationally about Kara but also not allowing herself to check up on her, instead pouring herself into her work even more and blocking out everything else.

When she gets home that night, her phone buzzes in her pocket and she immediately reaches for it. She sees that Kara has texted her goodnight but without any explanation as to why she missed this morning. Lena passes it off as the possibility that maybe Supergirl had to go rescue some people and never got a chance to text her this morning. A nagging thought tugs at the back of her mind but she doesn’t pay it mind, instead boxing it up in the back of her mind and filing it away.

* * *

The next day Kara texts her in the morning and at night and Lena has almost completely forgotten about the incident the day before.

* * *

About a week later, it happens again. Kara misses the morning text and offers no explanation when she texts her again at night. Lena remembers the previous incident and is close to pulling back that box to inspect that idea before she makes up another excuse and continues about her life as normal.

* * *

_ Hey Lena! I have a new one for you today haha, here: _

_ Let’s flip a coin, heads and you’re mine, tails and I’m yours <3 _

_ So how about that coin, huh?  _

_ Love you! Have a good day at work! _

Lena chuckles at how adorable Kara is and gets up feeling a thousand times better than when she’d first woken up. She’s starting to believe maybe Kara really does love her.

Maybe, just maybe, Kara loves her. She goes through the day with higher spirits.

* * *

A week later, Lena wakes up to another morning text and smiles at her phone, chuckling at how silly Kara’s text is and moves on through her day, her messages with Kara consisting solely of Kara’s texts. She never responds.

When she comes home that night, she brushes her teeth and gets ready to go to bed when she realizes that she never got a goodnight text from Kara. She checks her phone to see if maybe Kara texted her while she was in the bathroom but there’s nothing. Her spirits sink and she takes longer than usual to go to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning to an empty phone and her spirits sink even lower. She tries to not let it get to her but fails, acting extra snappy at work and getting upset at the littlest things.

She goes home that night and her phone buzzes. She’ll never admit it but she immediately goes to grab at her phone, even dropping her apartment keys while fumbling for her phone. Her face lights up when she sees the text from Kara.

_ Night Lena! I love you! I’ll talk to you again tomorrow!!! <3 _

Lena giggles, a sound that’s foreign even to her own ears and stands there for a few seconds before she remembers that she has to pick up her keys and open the door to her apartment.

Lena falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

A few weeks later, she misses a morning text, and then a goodnight text, and then a text from the next morning. It sends her into a panic as she worries about Kara but then she receives the daily goodnight text and it immediately soothes her worries. She almost texts back but then remembers that she never does and stops herself.

* * *

The next week, on Wednesday, Lena wakes up to a cheesy pickup line from Kara and smiles happily at her phone screen.

_ Morning Lena! I hope you have a good day at work today! You know, I think I’ve seen you before... oh that’s right, you’re the girl from my dream last night! Love you! <3 _

Lena’s day passes by so quickly that she doesn’t remember half of it and comes back to her apartment tired and expecting another text from Kara. It doesn’t come.

When she wakes up the next morning, a little groggy from getting less sleep than usual (a result of her tossing and turning all night, unable to properly fall asleep), once again, there’s not text.

Again that night, no text. She expects the pattern to be broken again the next morning but wakes up to an empty phone. After Kara bails on texting her another three times, having avoided texting her 7 times—not that she was counting—she makes up her mind and makes her way over to Kara’s apartment late that night.

She doesn’t expect Kara to be awake but when she glances in her apartment window, she spots something that makes her jaw drop. Kara is hunched over on the couch, her hair up in a messy bun, her entire being swaddled in blankets and her eyes glued to her lit-up phone screen. Alex sits on the couch right next to her, talking to her. Lena can’t make out what she’s saying but after a few more minutes, Kara sighs and reluctantly puts the phone down, tears streaming down her face. 

Lena realizes what’s happening. Alex is convincing Kara not to text her. In all honesty, Lena can see why Kara is listening. Never once has Lena given any indication that she enjoys the texts and only now is she regretting all the times that she’s forced herself not to text back, forcing herself to keep up a cold front.

She doesn’t knock.

* * *

Lena receives radio silence from Kara over the next few days until one day she gives in. She pushes her pride aside and decides to go talk to Kara. She goes home early and waits in front of Kara’s apartment. She knows that Alex doesn’t come back to the apartment on Thursdays and is over at Maggie’s so she plans it out carefully because she doesn’t want to confront Alex as well. 

When Kara comes back from work, she’s so exhausted that she doesn’t even notice Lena standing there, instead rushing right into her apartment. Lena’s heart breaks a little as she sees how tired Kara is. In a matter of seconds, Kara has changed and is cuddled up on the couch with a pint of ice cream, spooning into it aggressively as Lena watches on. Lena finally makes her presence known by knocking on the already open door.

Kara starts a little and begins speaking as she looks up, “Alex, shouldn’t you be over at Ma-”

When she sees Lena standing outside her door awkwardly, her eyes widen immensely before her expression becomes unreadable. It unnerves Lena greatly but she’ll never admit that out loud, instead, she steels her resolve and invites herself in, shutting the door closed behind her with a click.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Lena,” Kara greets, although reservedly which makes Lena’s heart twinge. Usually, Kara greets her warmly and goes up to her for a hug but she can see why the greeting is different today, considering the recent events that have transpired.

“What are you doing here? Here to tell me to stop? Tell me that I’m just being annoying, a bother, a distraction?” Kara bites. “If you’re here to tell me to stop, congratulations, I’ve already stopped. Alex finally convinced me that I can’t spend the rest of my life texting you and receiving no response.”

“Kara...”

“No, I need to finish this,” Kara breathes in deeply before continuing, “Do you know how much it hurts? I text you twice a day telling you I love you, trying to do the best I can to get past those walls of yours. At first, it hurt, but I just thought you needed time. It’s been months, Lena! Months! You have no idea how much it hurts to tell someone you love them only to get a read receipt in return. I kept trying to make excuses, you know? Make excuses to explain why you don’t reply, make excuses to explain why I’m still not allowed to see you, why I never see you anywhere... but I’m done. Every time I send you a text it just hurts more and I lose a little more of myself. I can’t do this anymore, Lena. I can’t believe you couldn’t tell that I really do love you. Lena, I lo-!” 

Kara was cut off when Lena kissed her.

When Lena pulled, back, Kara was still in the exact same position, her features fogged over with shock. 

“L-Lena? D-Did you mean that?” Kara questioned carefully.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed, her tone quavering slightly.

“Really? You meant that?” Kara asked disbelievingly.

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“Well, you  _ did _ ignore me for months on end every time I would text you so forgive me for being suspicious,” Kara retorted, her snark leaking back into her words.

“About that... Look, I’m sorry. I really am. That was no way for me to behave no matter how mad I was,” Lena began.

“You’re a little right, too, you know? I would understand not answering for a week or two, but three months?! That’s enough to discourage even me!”

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry! To be honest, I began to look forward to your texts after about a month or so, and when you didn’t text I spent the rest of the day worrying. I’m really sorry I didn’t act on it, I really am. Just, please? Please give me a chance? Er- I mean- a second chance? Please? I’ll try this time, I promise,” Lena pleaded, hoping Kara would have enough in her to forgive her again.

Kara sighed, but her expression revealed nothing. Normally she would be incredibly easy to read but it was like she had put up a wall between the two of them and Lena suddenly couldn’t read her at all. She looked at Lena for a few minutes, observing her, and Lena began to give up hope.

“I understand if you want me to leave,” she sighed, beginning to get up. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

Before she could even stand all the way up, Kara grabbed onto her wrist causing Lena to stop in her tracks.

“You’re serious, aren’t you,” Kara stated disbelievingly.

“Yes, Kara, I’m serious and I’m sorry that I was such a jerk.”

“Three months, Lena. You avoided me for three  _ fucking  _ months. Do you know how that felt? Telling your best friend that you’re in love with them only for them to push you away and accuse you of lying? Did you really think I would lie about my feelings to you, Lena? Really? I knew how much it would hurt you when I told you I was Supergirl but I can’t change that. Believe me, I tried so hard. I went back in time so many times to try and fic everything but it never worked. Either I lost you or I lost everyone.”

Lena inhaled sharply; she didn’t know that Kara had jumped timelines to try and fix things.

“Then I went to the one where we’d never become friends,” Kara shuddered. “It was horrible, Lena. Your heart, it was made of Kryptonite. I never saved you from the helicopter crash and instead, Lillian experimented on you,” Kara’s voice wavered here. “You- you were so broken and it hurt so much to see you like that. And then- and then,” Kara stuttered, trying to force the words out. “And- and then you tried to kill me.”

Lena turned around and saw the broken look on Kara’s face, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she struggled with her emotions. 

Lena immediately sat back down on the couch and pulled Kara into a hug.

“I would never do that, Kara. I would  _ never,” _ she swore vehemently.

“But- but y-you you used the Kryptonite and- and... I’m so sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when it mattered,” Kara sobbed.

Lena just let Kara break down in her arms, making sure that when Kara came back from the dive into her memories that she would be grounded by Lena’s embrace.

As the two women finally tired, Kara’s sobbing ceasing and Lena’s eyelids drooping shut, they fell asleep in that same position, Lena still with her coat on and Kara swaddled in her arms as the world went on outside the confines of the small apartment.

* * *

When Lena opened her eyes, she realized a few things were wrong. First and foremost, it was too bright and she knew she always kept her curtains drawn. Second, as she glanced around, she realized she wasn’t in her apartment. The familiar beige-colored theme caught her attention as it dawned on her who’s apartment she was in. Last night’s memories came flooding back and she glanced down.

Her heart melted as she took in the sight. Kara was still in her arms and she was snuggled up against Lena. They were both leaned against the back of the couch but Kara had decided to use Lena as her pillow. As she noted how adorable Kara sounded, lightly snoring, she suddenly realized something far more urgent. Kara was using her as a pillow but she wasn’t lying on her lap or leaning against her stomach, instead, she was nuzzled into Lena’s neck.

As Lena felt Kara’s warm breath against her neck, she squirmed in her spot. She hadn’t expected this to be the way that she woke up. One glance at the clock told her it was still early and even though Kara was normally a morning person and she wasn’t, Kara’s close proximity had woken her up. Plus, Kara was probably exhausted from all the emotions that had come rushing out last night.

So, instead of pushing Kara off of her, she made the mistake of gently trying to extract herself out of Kara’s grasp. It backfired, badly. The movement only made Kara hold onto her tighter, nuzzling even further into Lena’s neck. Lena stifled her gasp and realized there was no way to escape now.

In the end, she decided to just stay put, leaning back against the couch and relaxing as she felt the warmth of Kara pressed against her. 

She didn’t know when she fell back asleep but when she woke up a second time, Kara was gone.

Her heart dropped into her stomach briefly before she smelled the delightful aroma of coffee beans roasting. She turned and saw Kara in the kitchen. It was oddly domestic and her heart fluttered in her chest before she decided to try and sneak up on the Kryptonian.

It turned out that even with Kara’s heightened senses, when she was distracted, anyone could sneak up on her. She almost jumped through the ceiling when Lena wrapped her arms around her waist but quickly relaxed when she realized who it was.

They ate breakfast in relative silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable but as they both finished eating, Kara eating so much that Lena thought again about how in the world she never realized Kara was Supergirl or at least some sort of alien, the silence became less easy and soon the air was thick with tension and apprehension.

Both women knew they would have to talk about what had occurred the night before but neither were willing to initiate the conversation.

Lena swallowed before she tried to make the first move.

“I, um, I didn’t know you went back in time for me,” she tried.

“It wasn’t really me. It was mostly Mxy. He owed me one,” Kara stated matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Look, Kara, I’m sorry, I really am. But you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, much less,” she hesitated, the words tasting bitter on her tongue. “Kill you...” she finished.

“And you know I’d never hurt you on purpose, either, Lena, but you still pushed me away,” Kara stated again, her tone had a hardness to it, something Lena hadn’t ever heard before.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I was just, I was so hurt. You know what I do when I’m hurt, I build a wall and suffocate behind it,” she explained, looking down at the empty plate in front of her.

“You really do, huh,” Kara chuckled this time, except it wasn’t cold or harsh. Surprisingly, it had an edge of amusement to it.

“So, um, my previous offer still stands, if you’re willing to take me up on it. I really am sorry and I want to try and make this better, please?”

Kara’s expression steeled for a few moments as she seemed to consider the proposition before her face softened.

“How could I ever say no to you, Lena? I love you too much for that.”

Lena’s head spun at the amount of adoration and love packed behind the words. When she looked into Kara’s eyes, she found the same adoration there and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

“I don’t think I could ever say no to you, either. And not just because I love you; that kicked-puppy face of yours is deadly,” Lena joked.

Kara finally laughed and Lena felt her heart grow wings. She hadn’t heard Kara laugh in what felt like forever and she couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across her face at the sound.

“So, what now?”

“Now, we try again.”

“From scratch?”

“Let’s try that. Hi, my name is Kara Zor-El. I’m from Krypton and I’m also known as Kara Danvers and Supergirl.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. My name is Lena Luthor. I run L-Corp and my brother and mother have tried to kill the alien population several times.”

They both laughed.

“Maybe not that far back, then. Why don’t we just try and figure out the whole love thing?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you, then?”

Lena pretended to ponder the question before her poker face cracked and she grinned.

“Please.”

Lena didn’t expect how eager Kara would be. She was pulled flush against her and Kara pressed their foreheads together, love shining in those light blue eyes before she kissed her.

It was like the stars were being born again, little explosions taking place as Lena’s brain tried to process the sensory overload that was kissing Kara.

Her lips were soft and sweet. Her hands were on Lena’s hips as she pulled her impossibly closer. Everything about Kara was soft and giving even though she was known as the Girl of Steel. 

Lena leaned into the kiss and sighed happily. She hadn’t known how much she’d needed this but now she couldn’t imagine living without getting to kiss Kara. Her fingers moved up to card through Kara’s hair, the lack of a ponytail still a little startling but welcomed.

When they pulled apart for air, they were both panting. Their breaths met each other in the small gap between their faces and when Lena opened her eyes again, she was immediately drowning in blue. 

“I know I’ve said this hundreds of times already but I love you, Lena.”

“Will you tell me that again tomorrow?” Lena asked, suddenly shy.

“Tomorrow and every day after; until you finally believe it and even then I’ll keep telling you,” Kara confirmed, her eyes brilliant and full of love as she stared at Lena.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment about how you felt (this took me like a month to actually write out oops)! :)
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
